BLACK ROCK SHOOTER AMOR PROTECTOR Cap 1
by Redelle R E B L L
Summary: Hola! Soy fan de BRS y decidí crear una historia de amor entre Mato, BRS y IBRS, Siempre hay historias de amor entre Dead y Black y quise hacer algo diferente para mi gusto. si algo salió mal avisen, Subiré mas caps cuando pueda, en mi casa no hay internet... BRS AMOR PROTECTOR CAP 1: EL CAP 1 FUE ACTUALIZADO EL 8-06-2017
1. BRS Amor tapa protector 1

|En el mundo alterno...|

* * *

|Yo... Soy Black Rock Shooter... Y… Siempre supe que fui hecha para algo más que estar viva…

* * *

Fui creada en un mundo donde las malas emociones se personifican y luchan para proteger lo que más aman…

* * *

No tenemos sentimientos, usamos nuestros instintos para luchar y sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de dolor y sufrimiento…

* * *

Nuestro mundo es el reflejo de otro mundo… En donde las cosas son muy diferentes…

* * *

Donde las chicas que nos importan están llorando y sufriendo... Porqué su mundo tampoco es perfecto...

Y por eso luchamos por proteger el corazón de cada una de ellas, para verlas felices y evitar que se hundan en su tristeza...

* * *

Que no tengamos sentimientos... no significa que no tengamos quien nos importe más que nuestra vida […]

Un propósito por el cual luchar […] Sufrir por ella...|

* * *

(En un mundo blanco y eterno cuyo cielo es de colores, una chica, que enciende una llama azul brillante en un ojo, mira con sus azules y resplandecientes ojos al cielo…)

* * *

Hm... […]

(Mira fijamente al cielo)

* * *

[...] (Escucha algo)

* * *

[…] Alguien… más… […] Aquí…

* * *

[…] (No hace nada)

* * *

[…] (Sale corriendo)

* * *

|Me había percatado, de un nuevo individuo en este mundo… Pero… No parecía pertenecer aquí… Tenía el presentimiento, de que no sería una amenaza...|

* * *

(En un lugar aislado y sin salida, una misteriosa y asustada chica "Al parecer desnuda" Cuyos ojos azules e inocentes miran el oscuro y confuso alrededor… "En un lugar rodeado de confusas estructuras")

* * *

¡¿Ho- Hola~…?! (Grita una niña asustada, y muy confundida)

* * *

¿Hay alguien aquí?... T-… T-… Y-Yo- ¿Dónde estoy 😟?... (Se pregunta muy asustada)

* * *

(Una silueta se esconde detrás de una roca en la oscuridad, mientras mira fijamente la desamparada chica)

* * *

|Yo me acerqué y vi sus ojos, tan azules y deslumbrantes como el cielo azul, con un brillo tan resplandeciente como un diamante, toda su piel se veía tan suave pareciendo de porcelana... Sin duda era ella... Ella es la única…|

* * *

¡Mm-h! "Jadea" (La chica mira a su alrededor, escuchando unos pazos)

* * *

Chica: ¡¿Qu- Que 😓?! ¡A-! ¿¡Quién!?

* * *

Chica: ¡ ¡ ¡Kyaaa~! ! ! (Se da la vuelta y ve repentinamente a Black Rock Shooter con la oscuridad tapando su figura " mientras el brillo de sus ojos parecen sacados de una película de terror")

Chica: ¡Oo-! ¡Oye! ¿¡Quién eres tú!?

Black: ¿😐?…

Chica: ¡Ah-Ah-Aléjate! ¡ ¡ ¡Aléjate! ! ! (Dice tremendamente asustada y caminando para para atrás)

* * *

Yo… Soy... […] Soy… Yo… (Dice Black mientras lentamente se acerca a la chica)

* * *

¡No!... ¡Aléjate 😧! (Le grita a Black mientras se acerca)

* * *

Black: […] Yo-.

Chica: ¡Fuera! 😠 (Le da un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un moretón universalmente grande)

* * *

Black: Tran-quila... 😖 (Dice frotándose la cabeza)

Chica: ¡No me toques! (En posición de ataque)

* * *

Black: So~oy- (La chica le da una patada en la vesícula sin piedad)

* * *

Black: ~_~ (RIP)

* * *

Chica: ¡Ah 😠!

* * *

(Cuando la chica está a punto de darle otro golpe a Black Rock Shooter, ella le para la mano mientras la mira fijamente)

* * *

Chica: ¡Uh…! (No deja de mirar los penetrantes e hipnotizantes ojos de Black Rock Shooter)

* * *

Black: Ma-to… (Dice mientras mira fijamente a los ojos de la chica "Quién parece ser Mato")

* * *

Mato: 😳 Hoh… "Suspiro" […] (Mira inocentemente)

* * *

Mato: […] Oh- ¡😟…! (Trata de zafarse de Black)

* * *

Black: […] Soy… […] Yo… (Dice mientras se niega a soltarla)

* * *

Mato: ¿Oh? ¡Tu!

* * *

Black: […]

* * *

Mato: ¿Qué? […] E- eres…

* * *

Black: […] (Mira a Mato con una expresión tranquila y con el único ruido que emite es el de su respiración)

* * *

Mato: 😳… […] (Mira los ojos de Black Rock Shooter)

* * *

Mato: ¿B-Black…? […] ¿😟 Rock… Shooter? […]

* * *

Black: Si…

* * *

Mato: ¿Eres tú Black Rock Shooter? (Pregunta con confusión)

* * *

Black: Si 😐… […] Estás aquí […] No deberías… […] ¿Tú… Qué haces aquí? (Dice Black con seriedad)

* * *

Mato: Y- Yo… no lo sé... Creo que… esto… 😞 Es un sueño, yo… […] E-Estoy… Además no- no sé cómo vine aquí- yo… (Dice muy confundida)

* * *

Black: … 😐… […] Bueno… […] Tú tranquila… Yo te encontré-

😖… (Mato interrumpe las palabras de Black Rock Shooter con un abrazo para consolarse)

* * *

Black: 😐… (Se queda quieta sin saber que hacer)

* * *

Mato: ¿Dónde estamos? N-No entiendo nada… (Pregunta mientras tiene sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en el cuello de Black Rock Shooter)

* * *

Black: 😶… Hm…

* * *

Mato: ¿O-oh? (Sonrojada se suelta rápidamente de Black Rock Shooter)

* * *

Black: Uh… Yo… Lo siento 😶... (Dice mientras su cara muestra en rojo muy ligero)

* * *

|Por alguna razón, Mato había aparecido aquí en el mundo alterno, volviendo por segunda vez… Aun así, no se me hacía extraño verla… […] Sin embargo, estuvimos mirándonos fijamente por un tiempo...|

* * *

Black: Mm-... Ma-

¿K onda? (Interrumpe Chariot mientras mira fijamente el sonrojó ligero de Black Rock Shooter)

* * *

Chariot: ¿Qué te pasa en la cara? (Pregunta mirando a Black)

* * *

Black: 😒… (Se le quita la "adorabilidad")

* * *

Mato: ¿Qué?

* * *

Chariot: Oye Mato, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De dónde saliste?... Oye te amamos :v… (Dice sin expresión alguna mientras mira a Black)

* * *

Black: Chariot... (Dice mirando con seriedad a Chariot como si estuviera a punto de enterrarle la espada en la boca)

* * *

Mato: ¿Quién eres tú? (Pregunta confundida)

* * *

Chariot: ¿Oye Black, esta es la chica con la qué tienes sueños sexuales 😘? (Pregunta bromeando)

* * *

Mato: ¿😳 Qué?... (Mira incomodadamente a Black, lo que la hace enfurecer)

* * *

Black: ¡😠 Partiste Fuera! […] (Gruñe mientras su cuerpo se enroja entero, "y también mientras golpea y empuja a Chariot por la cara")

* * *

Chariot: Si~ ya sé que estoy en tu territorio. Quería tomarte por sorpresa otra vez pero tú "Pajarito" no lo permitió, Jejeje como le dices…

* * *

Mato: Oh 😟…

* * *

Black: … Ya, cállate… (Suelta de un empujón a Chariot)

* * *

Chariot: Acabo de llegar… (Dice mientras mira a Black con una sonrisa sádica y disimulada)

* * *

Black: 😒 Vámonos…

Mato: ¿Uh?... ¿Qué?...

Chariot: ¿A dónde Vamo- (Black le golpea fuerte en la frente)

* * *

Black: 😐 Te fuiste Chariot… (Dice mirando seriamente a Chariot)

* * *

Black: Mato… (Dice tomándole suavemente el brazo a Mato)

* * *

Mato: Uh…

* * *

Chariot: ¿Y yo qué hice? (Se pregunta mientras ve cómo se van)

* * *

Mato: ¡Adiós Karrot :D! (Grita despidiéndose de Chariot)

* * *

Black: Hjm "Gruñe"… (Tira delicadamente a Mato)

* * *

Chariot: ¡Me llamo CHARIOT! (Grita reclamando)

* * *

Chariot: Hjm, Ya tendré tiempo después para mutilarte… […] 😨 Otra vez… (Dice un poco desilusionada)

* * *

|En otro lugar del mundo alterno...|

* * *

(Black Rock Shooter lleva a Mato a la sima de un acantilado totalmente blanco, mientras Mato mira el paisaje, Black se dedica a solo mirarla)

* * *

Black: 😶…

* * *

Mato: ¡Woow! ¡Está todo cubierto de Blanco! ¡Y el cielo es tan colorido! (Dice maravillada mientras contempla el paisaje)

* * *

Black: […] (Mira a Mato)

* * *

Mato: ¡Ejeje! ¡😊 Es tan lindo~! … (Sonríe mientras mira a Black Rock Shooter)

* * *

Black: 😶 Hm…

* * *

(Mato se sienta en el suelo)

* * *

Black: ¿Te gusta? (Dice sentándose en el suelo junto a Mato)

* * *

Mato: Si Me encanta… […]

* * *

Black: Eso es bueno…

* * *

Mato: 😃 Ejejeje… (Le regala otra sonrisita a Black)

* * *

Black: 😶… (Mira a Mato)

* * *

Mato: …

Black: 😶…

* * *

Black: Y… ¿Por qué viniste aquí Mato…? Si te sucede algo malo… […] ¿Te sucedió algo malo? (Dice mientras desvía la marida al suelo)

* * *

Mato: ¿Uh?...

* * *

Black: Oh… ¿Ocurrió algo malo en tu mundo?

* * *

Mato: ¿Qué? 😯 No pasó nada malo…

Black: ¿Entonces qué sucede?

Mato: No- a mí… 😯 No me pasó nada malo… En realidad dije que no sé cómo llegue aquí…

* * *

Black: 😶… Hah… (Mira a Mato)

* * *

Black: Así que-… ¿Uh?

* * *

Mato: 😟 Hu- uhhf… (Tiembla mientras una ráfaga de aire la pilla)

* * *

Black: 😶 Mm-… (Black se da cuenta de que Mato esta desnuda)

* * *

Mato: ¿B- Black Rock Shooter?

* * *

Black: ¿Hm…?

* * *

Mato: Wuhf… ¿Siempre, hace tanto frio aquí?

* * *

Black: Eso es porque estás-… (Lo piensa mejor)

* * *

Black: Nada 😶… (Black se saca la capucha)

* * *

Mato: ¿😯 Uh?

* * *

(Al sacarse su capucha, Black Rock Shooter viste a Mato con ella)

* * *

Black: … Abrígate…

* * *

Mato: 😯 Oh- Gracias…

* * *

Mato: […] ¿Yo estoy en verdad aquí? ¿O es un sueño? (Pregunta mirando adorablemente a Black, mientras intenta ponerse bien la capucha la cual es muy grande para ella)

* * *

Black: Si... estás aquí de verdad… Eso creo… (Dice mientras ayuda a Mato a ponerse la capucha)

* * *

Back: Pero ahora debo pensar cómo hacer que vuelvas sana y salva otra vez a tu mundo... (Le dice seriamente a Mato)

* * *

Mato: ¿Uh? ¿Volver? Pero…

Black: ¿Pero?…

* * *

Mato: Pero acabó de llegar 😞…

Black: En eso no hay problema. Paro deberías volver ahora…

Mato: Pero… No tiene nada de malo… No pasara nada… 😏 Además si estoy contigo estoy a salvo ¿O no…?

* * *

Claro que sí, pero- 😐... Además, tú no perteneces aquí... Deberías pensar en cómo poder volver en cualquier momento... (Responde Black muy seria)

* * *

Mato: Tú… ¿😯 quieres que me valla?

Black: No- No me malinterpretes… No… Solo que no quiero que suceda algo malo... Recuerda la primera vez que estuviste aquí… (Dice mientras mira a Mato)

* * *

Mato: ¿Entonces?

* * *

Mato: ¿Y si vienes conmigo?

* * *

Black: ¿Qué?

* * *

Mato: ¡Por favor! Será divertido… (Dice acercándose a Black mientras la mira tiernamente)

* * *

Black: ¿Hm…? (Se queda mirando a Mato)

Mato: …

* * *

Black: […] (Deja de mirar a Mato)

* * *

Black: ¿Ir contigo? No lo sé Mato…

* * *

Mato: Si… ¿ No tienes curiosidad de como es el mundo real?

* * *

Black: […] 😶… (Mira a Mato entre ojos)

* * *

Black: […] ¿A qué te refieres? (Mira pensando muchas cosas)

* * *

Mato: Me refiero a que deberías pensarlo…

* * *

Black: […] Hmmm… (Desvía la mirada)

* * *

Black: Mato… La verdad no creo que eso sea necesario-

No es que sea necesario, Solo te estoy invitando… […] (Interrumpe Mato con tono inocente)

* * *

Mato: ¿No tienes interés…?

* * *

Black: No me malinterpretes...

* * *

Mato: No lo hago…

* * *

Black: […]

* * *

Mato: Ven … Y pasemos un día juntas las dos… (Dice tomándole la mano a Black)

* * *

Mato: Por favor… ¿Sí~…?

* * *

Mato: ¿No quieres verme feliz?

* * *

Black: […] 😶… (Mira a Mato)

* * *

Black: Hm~… (Cierra los ojos con la mirada a un lado)

* * *

|Habían pasado tiempo desde de que Mato visitó este mundo… Y ahora quería que fuera con ella al mundo real… No tenía idea de que responderle, después de todo lo que pasó antes...|

* * *

Mato: ¿SÍ? Yo… 😊 Quiero estar contigo Black Rock Shooter… (Dice con una cara de cachorrito inocente)

* * *

Black: […} Bueno-… (Mira a Mato con una mirada tranquila)

* * *

Black: Está bien… Iré al mundo real… Pero… Solo será un minuto…

* * *

¿Enserio? ¡😃 Nos divertiremos Mucho! (Dice Mato con una gran felicidad)

* * *

Black: Si... ￢-￢…

* * *

Black: … Al menos será más fácil llevarte… (Atrae a Mato a ella misma de un tirón delicado desde la cintura)

* * *

Mato: ¿U-h…?

* * *

(Black Rock Shooter y Mato juntan sus cabezas)

* * *

Black: … 😐… 😑… (Cierra los ojos)

* * *

(Mato desaparece por completo de forma instantánea mientras Black Rock Shooter "Quién parece ya no estar ahí" cae de espaldas en el suelo)

* * *

|En el mundo real (Medio Día)|

* * *

(Mato despierta en una banca con el uniforme de la secundaria. Mientras al abrir los ojos su mirada se encuentra con la de Black Rock Shooter)

* * *

Black: Con que… ¿No ocurrió nada 😐? Hm... (Pregunta mirando a Mato con extrañes)

* * *

Mato: ¡Hah!

Black: ¿Hm?

Mato: ¡E-Estás aquí! ¡Black Rock Shooter!

Black: ¿No me invitaste?

* * *

Mato: ¡😃 Si! ¡😮 Pero no entiendo cómo estás aquí de verdad!

* * *

Black: Yo tampoco ￢-￢… (Argumenta refiriéndose a otra cosa)

* * *

Mato: ᵔ ̮ ᵔ…

* * *

Black: ¿😐 Qué te sucedió aquí?

* * *

Mato: ¿Qué estás pensando? No importa, 😯 me senté y creo que me quedé dormida… Nada más…

* * *

Black: Hmmmm... ¿Y tú mundo es tan...? 😐… […] ¿Lleno de… construcciones? (Pregunta mirando a su alrededor mientras ayuda a Mato a pararse)

* * *

Mato: Así es la ciudad en donde vivo…

* * *

Black: tu mundo se ve grande… […] ¿Ciudad?

Mato: ¡😮 Oh, Ya es medio día, rápido Black Rock Shooter! ¡😃 Aremos muchas cosas juntas Jejejeje! (Dice Mato mientras tira a Black del brazo)

* * *

Black: […] Yo solo estaré un momento… (Dice mientras Mato le hace ni caso)

* * *

|Mientras tanto en el Mundo alterno...|

* * *

(Ocurre una pelea entre Dead master y Black Gold Saw)

* * *

Dead: ¿Sabes dónde se fue Black Rock Shooter? (Dice mientras lanza su hacha contra Saw, acompañada de cadenas "Que al parecer vuelan")

* * *

Saw: No lo sé, Seguro está caminando por ahí. (Dice esquivando los ataques de Dead)

* * *

Dead: Holgazaneando 😆… (Dice mientras se ríe a carcajadas)

* * *

Saw: Si… (Responde a rizas mientras casi le parte la cabeza a Dead con su enorme espada roja)

* * *

Chariot: Si Holgazaneando significa coquetear con el otro yo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). (Bromea mientras llega en el momento)

* * *

Dead: ¿Otro yo? (Pregunta Dead parando la pelea)

* * *

Saw: Sé más clara Chariot…

* * *

Chariot: El otro yo… ¿OTRO YO DE QUIEN? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)… ~Juegodaplabrazzz~ (Dice esperando que se den cuenta a quién se refiere)

* * *

Saw: ¿...?

Dead: […] What?

* * *

Chariot: ... Es Mato 😒 (Dice desilusionada)

* * *

Saw: ¡Ohh! Claro 😃…

Dead: ¡Por supuesto! Sorry.

* * *

Chariot: Que inteligencia más impresionante 😐… (Argumenta con sarcasmo)

* * *

Saw: [...] ¿Kuroi Mato, está aquí?

* * *

Dead: ¿Qué 😆?

* * *

Chariot: Si, Y me llamo la atención en la cara de Black Rock Shooter que estaba realmente roja…

* * *

Dead: Ja, Ya me lo imagino…

* * *

Saw: Si... No creo que de riza. Eso no es normal 😐...

* * *

Dead: 😞…?

Chariot: ¿Con eso quieres decir que tiene una enfermedad venérea… :l?

* * *

Dead: … Co-quetear…

* * *

|Volviendo al mundo real (Día)|

* * *

(Mientras Mato y Black van caminando por la ciudad, la gente a su alrededor parece llamarle la atención la singular apariencia de Black Rock Shooter)

* * *

|El mundo de Mato es realmente diferente al mío. Nadie se pelea con nadie, ni tampoco nadie trae armas esperando que los ataquen por detrás.

O los sorprendan arrollándolos con un robot gigante que es manejado por una princesa enferma que lucha por el instinto en un mundo alterno…|

* * *

Mato: Black Rock Shooter ¿Qué piensas?

Black: Nada […]

* * *

Mato: …

* * *

Black: Que lleno de cosas esta por aquí…

* * *

Mato: ¿Te gusta Black Rock Shooter? Todo está lleno de cosas nuevas ¿No?

* * *

Black: Hjm… (Mira a su alrededor las tiendas de ropa y de comida dándose cuenta de la gente que la mira con extrañes)

* * *

Black: 😐…

* * *

Mato: … (Le toma la mano a Black)

* * *

Black: 😶 […] (Mira a Mato)

* * *

Mato: Black Rock Shooter ¡Vamos probarnos ropa en alguna tienda…!

* * *

Black: 😶 ¿Ropa? Pero ya estamos vestidas… (Dice sin entender de qué habla Mato)

* * *

Mato: ¡Jeje! ¡Sí! ¡😄 Vamos!

* * *

Black: ¿…?

* * *

(Con una sonrisa Mato tira de la mano a Black hacia una tienda de ropa mientras esta va con una cara seria y tranquila)

* * *

Mato: Black Rock Shooter, aquí hay muchos vestidos lindos, 😊 Ve si alguno te gusta…

* * *

Black: ¿Si alguno me gusta…?

* * *

Mato: ¡Sí! 😃 Pruébate lo que quieras… Pero quédate aquí, Ya vuelvo…

* * *

Black: ¿Uh? (Ve como Mato se va otra sección)

* * *

Black […] (Mira la ropa a su alrededor mientras Mato hace lo mismo pero con más entusiasmo)

* * *

Black: ¿…? (Mira con extrañes las mini faldas y los vestidos de los maniquís, pensando muchas cosas extrañas)

* * *

Black: ¿Por qué no te mueves? (Le pregunta al maniquí sin tener respuesta)

* * *

Black: […]

* * *

Black: […] Oye tú… (Espera una respuesta del maniquí)

* * *

Black: Responde ahora… (Le dice al maniquí)

* * *

Maniquí: […]

* * *

Black: 😐… ¡Oye! (Dice un poco fastidiada)

* * *

Maniquí: […]

* * *

Black: 😐… ¡Oye!

* * *

(Black comienza a gritar causando que la gente alrededor comience a mirarla)

* * *

Black: 😒 Hjm… Que cosa más extraña… (Da vuelta la mirada)

* * *

Black: ¿Hm…? (Mira unos calzones y sostenes colgados)

* * *

Mato: ¡Ah! Black Rock Shooter ¡Mira, encontré muchas cosas lindas para ponerte! (Dice acercándose a Black con una falda, un pollerón, y una bufanda)

* * *

Mato: 😯… (Mira a Black con sorpresa)

* * *

Black: 😐… (Se mira por el espejo mientras tiene como 2 calzones puestos en la cabeza y un sostén puesto como mochila en la espalda)

* * *

Black: 😐… (Mira a Mato con una ceja levantada)

* * *

Mato: 😁 ¡Jajaja! Black Rock Shooter, ¡Eso no se pone ahí…! (Dice quitándole a Black los calzones de la cabeza)

* * *

Black: ¿No? (Mientras Mato le quita los calzones de la cabeza esta sigue sacando más de esos)

* * *

Mato: … Uh- (Mira como Black se los pone en los brazos y en la cabeza)

* * *

Black: 😐… Hm~… Son extraños… ¿Para qué sirven…? No son cómodos… (Se mira en el espejo)

* * *

Mato: E-h 😅… No importa, vámonos, hace mucho calor aquí… (Se da cuenta de las miradas de la gente)

* * *

Mato: 😯 Vamos… (Le toma la mano a Black)

* * *

Black: […]

* * *

(Mato y Black salen de la tienda de ropa)

* * *

Black: 😶… (Se acerca a la vitrina de una pastelería)

* * *

Mato: ¿😯 Uh?

* * *

Black: ¿Qué es eso? (Pregunta mirando un pastelillo de la vitrina)

* * *

Mato: ¡Oh! Black Rock Shooter ¿Tienes Hambre?

Black: Tener… ¿Hambre 😐?

* * *

l| 5 Minutos después… |l

* * *

(Mato entra junto a Black Rock Shooter en la pastelería que llamo su atención, ambas se sientan en una mesa)

* * *

(Black lleva ordenando 12 pastelillos en la pastelería)

* * *

Mato: ¡Jejeje! ¡Pareces un cerdo 😂! (Dice riéndose de Black)

* * *

Black: ¿🍛 Qué?... 😞 ¿No quieres? (Dice con la boca llena y sucia, mientras se come un pastelillo de chocolate)

* * *

Mato: ¿Tú no comes allá?

* * *

Black: No tengo tiempo para estupideces como "comer"… (Dice atragantándose con el pastelillo)

* * *

Mato: ¿A si? 😊 No me digas…

* * *

(Black se come de un trago el pastelillo, llamando otra vez la atención de la gente)

* * *

Black: 😶 más...

* * *

Mato: ¿Quieres más pastelillos 😖? Black Rock Shooter, creo no puedo ordenar más.

* * *

Black: Si puedes, solo llama a esa mujer que trae pastelillos.

* * *

Mato: No, no puedo… (Comienza a susurrar)

Black: ¿Por qué? (Susurra)

Mato: No tengo dinero DX vámonos. (Toma a Black del brazo y salen rápidamente de la pastelería)

* * *

|Mato me mostró como el cielo del mundo real cambiaba de colores…|

* * *

(Mato y Black están sentadas en una banca de un parque viendo el cielo de noche)

* * *

Mato: ¿Lo ves? Ahora el cielo esta negro porque se hace de noche. (Dice mirando el cielo)

* * *

Black: ¿Qué es la noche? (Pregunta mirando el cielo)

* * *

Mato: Bueno. La noche es el momento en que sale la luna…

* * *

Black: ¿Para qué?

* * *

Mato: La luna es para que la noche no sea tan oscura y tenebrosa, es muy brillante y grande…

* * *

Black: al igual que el sol…

Mato: Si. Solo que a diferencia del sol la luna sale en la noche cuando todos se deben dormir... ¿Esto no pasa en el mundo alterno?

* * *

Black: ... Creo que si… solo no sabía cómo se llamaba… Pero no se nota mucho… […]

* * *

Mato: Oh… Supongo 😯… (Dice mirando las estrellas)

* * *

Black: 😶… (Mira a Mato)

* * *

Mato: … (Mira las estrellas)

* * *

Mato: ¿Oh? Black Rock Shooter ¿Por qué me miras así?

* * *

Black: […] Nada… Solo-… […] O-h...

* * *

Mato: 😳…

* * *

Black: N- No ocurre nada… (Se voltea a mirar las estrellas)

* * *

Mato: 😯... O-oh… […] 😊 Hjm Hjm… (Emite una risita mientras voltea su mirada hacia el suelo)

* * *

Black: […] (Vuelve a mirar a Mato)

* * *

Mato: 😊…

* * *

Black: […]

* * *

Black: Mato…

* * *

Mato: ¿ Hm…? (Mira a Black con una sonrisa muy bella en su rostro)

* * *

Black: Fue… Bueno el tiempo… Que tuvimos…

* * *

Mato: ¿Oh?

* * *

(Black se pará de la banca)

* * *

Black: […] Tengo que… Regresar ahora… Adiós… (Dice mientras mira a Mato)

* * *

Mato: ¿ Te vas? […] ¿Te vas ahora…? (Pregunta con cara de tristeza, también parándose de la banca)

* * *

Black: […] Si… Yo… […] Me quede por bastante tiempo…

* * *

Mato: […] ¿Eh?

* * *

Black: Bueno… (Se rasca la cabeza)

* * *

Mato: 😯…

* * *

Black: 😐 Supongo que… Como es de noche, te debes dormir…

* * *

Mato: Uh bueno, sí… Pero…

* * *

Black: ¿Hm?

* * *

Mato: Sí… ¿P- Pero volverás? (Dice mirando a Black)

* * *

Black: Hm…

* * *

Black: […] ¿Volver? […] (Mira a Mato muy pensativa)

* * *

Mato: ¿Volverás Mañana 😯? […] (Pregunta juntando sus manos "Como suelen hacer las chicas")

* * *

Black: […]

* * *

Black: 😐... (Se da la vuelta dejando de mirar a Mato)

* * *

Black: Hm…

* * *

Mato: […] ¿Oh 😯?

* * *

Black: […] (Se va caminando)

* * *

Mato: … […] E-Espera, Black Rock Shooter… (Se acerca y la toma la mano a Black Rock Shooter)

* * *

Black: Hm-m... (Se voltea mirando a Mato)

* * *

Mato: […] ¡Uh! A-… Adiós…

* * *

Black: 😶… (Mira a Mato)

* * *

Black: […] Adiós Mato… (Se voltea y se va caminando otra vez)

* * *

Mato: Hm…

* * *

(Mato se queda mirando como Black Rock Shooter se va dejándola sola)

* * *

Mato: Hm… 😩…

* * *

Mato: […] Supongo… que no puedo esperar más… ¿No?…

* * *

Mato: […] (Se sienta en la banca)

* * *

(Mato mira otra vez el camino notando que Black Rock Shooter ya no está)

* * *

Mato: 😯… Huh…

* * *

Black: 😐 Duerme…

Mato: ¡Uwah! (Se da la vuelta descubriendo que Black está detrás suyo)

* * *

Black: 😐 Es de noche…

* * *

Mato: ¡Black Rock Shooter! 😥 Pensé que te habías ido…

Black: No lo hice, 😐 no puedo hacerlo…

Mato: ¿ Ah?

Black: 😐 Te necesito…

Mato: ¡¿Qué?!

Black: 😐 Ven aquí…

* * *

(Black se sube por detrás, acorralando y acostando a Mato en la banca "mientras esta se monta arriba de ella")

* * *

Mato: ¡Uh-uh-Buh-! ¡E-espera!

* * *

Black: … (Acerca su frente a la frente de Mato mientras ella intenta zafarse)

* * *

Mato: ¡No! Espera 😥… (Empuja a Black por los hombros)

* * *

Black: ¿Hm?

* * *

Mato: ¿😓 A- Antes de hacer eso puedes-… Hacer algo más antes?

* * *

Black: ¿…?

* * *

|Yo ya me iba ir pronto de regreso a mí mundo… Pero… Antes tenía que hacer otra cosa que era muy importante…|

* * *

(Black toma en brazo a Mato)

* * *

Mato: ¿Qué haces?

Black: Te llevo a tu "Casa"…

Mato: ¿Pero tomándome en brazo 😅? Yo se caminar…

Black: […] No…

Mato: ¿Ah :|? ¡😧 No soy un bebe!

* * *

Black: Tú querías que te llevara a tu casa, eso es lo que voy a hacer… Sujétate de mí 😐… (Dice seriamente)

* * *

Mato: ¿Sujetarme? ¡U-Wah~! (Grita mientras Black va saltando por los edificios con gran velocidad directo a la casa de Mato "Como si fuera un personaje fantástico de anime")

* * *

Mato: ¡Espera por la ventana no!.. Por la puerta de entrada 😅… (Dice antes de que Black la deje en la ventana de la habitación de su hermano Hiro)

* * *

Black: Hm...

* * *

(Mato y Black llegan a la puerta de su casa)

* * *

Black: Si… Bueno, Hm, Ya… 😐…

* * *

Mato: […]

* * *

Black: 😐 Bueno… Necesitas… ¿Que haga algo más…?

* * *

Mato: 😯 Oh… No, nada más, y… Muchas gracias…

* * *

Black: 😶… Bueno…

* * *

Mato: ¿Ah?

* * *

Black: 😶… Bueno, Mato… Yo… Me despido...

* * *

Mato: Si… Gracias y cuídate… ¿Si?

* * *

Black: Hm… (Se acerca lentamente a Mato)

* * *

Mato: […]

* * *

Black: […]

* * *

Black: […] (Se acerca a Mato)

* * *

Mato: 😳…

* * *

Black: […] (Junta su frente con la frente de Mato)

* * *

(La puerta se abre)

* * *

Hola… (Interrumpe la Madre de Mato al abrir la puerta)

* * *

Black: 😐... (Mira a la Madre de Mato)

* * *

Madre de Mato: Mato… ¿Quién es tu amigo?

* * *

Mato: ¡Ma- Mamá! (Se zafa rápidamente de Black)

* * *

Mato: E- Ella es, huhh… Es… ¡Black, una amiga mía…!

* * *

Madre de Mato: […] ¡Ah! ¡Hola Black! Jeje. Que nombre tan inusual para… Una niña… ¿Gustas pasar?

* * *

Black: […] (Se queda en silencio)

* * *

Madre de Mato: ¿Oh? Supongo que eres un chico- una chica tímida...

* * *

Mato: 😯… °〰°Vamos… ¡Black! (Mato tira el brazo de Black adentrándola a su casa)

* * *

Black: Uh-…

* * *

Madre de Mato: Si se va a quedar que no se duerman muy tarde Mato…

* * *

|Habitación de Mato|

* * *

Black: ¿Uh? (Mira a su alrededor)

* * *

Mato: ¡Mira Black! ¡Esta es mi habitación!

* * *

Black: ¿Tú… Habitación?

* * *

Mato: ¡Sí! 😃 Aquí es donde duermo, estudio y hago mis cosas…

* * *

Mato: Aquí están todas mis cosas, Y-

* * *

|Mato me mostró su habitación…|

* * *

Mato: 😃 Aquí está mi escritorio (Dice mientras saca unos libros del escritorio)

* * *

Mato: 😃 aquí mi almario donde guardo toda mi ropa (Dice mientras abre su armario y muestra su almario)

* * *

Mato: Y- bueno esa es mi cama, ahí duermo… (Dice sentándose en su cama mientras Black está parada sin hacer nada)

* * *

Black: […] (Siente una sensación extrañamente familiar)

* * *

|Y… También…|

* * *

Black: ¿Huh? (Mira como Mato saca un libro de su escritorio)

* * *

|Me mostró su adorado libro del Pequeño Pajarito y los colores… Cual es culpable de muchas cosas que ocurrieron anteriormente…|

* * *

Mato: ¡Y este es mi libro del Pequeño pajarito y los colores! Me encanta esta historia desde que era muy pequeña…

* * *

Black: ¿Muy pequeña?

* * *

Mato: Sí, se trata… 😪 De un pajarito que vuela por distintos mundos de lindos colores y paisajes hermosos… (Dice con una sonrisa y aferrándose al libro)

* * *

Black: […]

* * *

Mato: … […] Y me sigue gustando mucho… (Dice mientras le regala otra de sus sonrisas a Black Rock Shooter)

* * *

Black: 😳… (Mira a Mato)

* * *

Mato: 😌… Black… ¿Quieres leerlo conmigo?

* * *

Black: … (Mira a Mato con una leve expresión de sorpresa)

* * *

|Durante varios minutos, Mato me habló de sus amigas, la escuela, y su familia… Sus ojos se cerraban solos, y me miraba y sonreía con esa cara de conejo que tenía… Dejándome claro lo totalmente opuesta a lo que yo soy…|

* * *

(Mato y Black permanecen sentadas en la cama mientras miran el libro del Pequeño pajarito y los colores)

* * *

Mato: Huhhh… (Se frota los ojos)

* * *

Mato: Whahhhh~… (Bosteza mientras le salen lagrimitas en los ojos)

* * *

Black: ¿Mato? (Dice con el libro en la mano)

* * *

Mato: Hahhh~ Sí~… 😪 Solo… Tengo un poco de sueño, no es nada malo… (Dice frotándose uno de sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se enrojan adorablemente)

* * *

Black: 😶 Mato… Quieres… ¿Dormir? (Dice mientras mira con curiosidad las mejillas tiernamente rojas de Mato)

* * *

Mato: No… No quiero dormir… (Apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Black)

* * *

Black: […] (Mira a Mato)

* * *

Mato: Hmmmm… (Cierra de a poco sus ojos)

* * *

Black: Hm…

* * *

Mato: 😌…

* * *

Black: […]

* * *

Black: […] (Toma en brazo a Mato acostándola en la cama)

* * *

Mato: 😌… (Se aferra y tira a Black)

* * *

Black: Uh-…

* * *

Mato: 😌… Huh… (Sigue tirando a Black)

* * *

Black: 😐 Hjm… (Se acuesta con Mato permitiendo que ella apoye la cabeza y se acorruque en su cuello)

* * *

Mato: 😪…

* * *

|Su contextura era tan frágil y delicada… Y sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas del sueño que tenía… Era la primera vez que sentía algo así dentro de mí…|

* * *

Black: Mato... (Dice tranquilamente cubriendo con sus brazos a la dormida y acorrucada Mato)

* * *

Mato: ¿Si…? (Casi dormida)

* * *

Black: Tengo que irme, Mato…

* * *

Mato: ¿Enserio? 😌… (Durmiéndose)

* * *

Black: Si…

* * *

Mato: Hmmmm~…

* * *

Mato: 😌 Que mal…

* * *

Black: Hjm…

* * *

Mato: Uh… ¿Black?

* * *

Black: […]

* * *

Black: ¿Si?...

* * *

Mato: Volve- Hahhh~… ¿Vol-verás Mañana?

* * *

Black: {…]

* * *

Mato: 😪… Hahhh~… ¿😌 Por… Favor?

* * *

Black: […]

* * *

Mato: 😌…

* * *

Black: […] Sí…

* * *

Mato: Hmmmm~ 😌… (Se acorruca, durmiéndose al instante arriba de Black)

* * *

Black: 😶… Inocencia… (Black se queda mirando tranquilamente como Mato duerme acorrucada y apoyada en su cuello, sintiendo una única y agradable sensación de calidez y aprensión)

* * *

|Después de un tiempo junto a Mato, Junté su suave frente con la mía para volver de nuevo a mi mundo… Yo creía, que era esa la única oportunidad de estar tan cerca de ella…|

* * *

|En el mundo alterno...|

* * *

(Black Rock Shooter permanece acostada en el suelo)

* * *

Black: 😔… […] 😐… (Abre los ojos)

* * *

Black: 😑 (Se sienta en el suelo)

* * *

(Black se pone en pie mientras se da cuenta de la presencia de alguien más…)

* * *

Black Rock Shooter... (Dice Saw con una expresión tranquila)

* * *

Black: ¡…! (Saca su espada)

* * *

Saw: Tranquila, Black Rock Shooter… Ahora no vengo como… Una amenaza…

* * *

Black: ¿😒 Qué es lo que quieres? Black Gold Saw… (Dice en posición de ataque)

* * *

Saw: Desapareciste… ¿Cómo es eso?

* * *

Black: … Lárgate ahora Saw… (Dice mientras mira a Black Gold Saw con una mirada ligeramente rencorosa)

* * *

Saw: ¿Tú me estás echando? Soy más fuerte que tú en todos los sentidos…

* * *

Black: ¡Vete al-! (Ataca con su espada a Saw con intenciones de cortarle la cabeza)

* * *

(Black Gold Saw esquiva el ataca agachándose rápidamente)

* * *

Saw: "Un pequeño pajarito visito el nido equivocado…" (Dice manteniéndose agachada y mirando al suelo)

* * *

Black: 😐…

* * *

Saw: "Los ojos son la puerta de su alma" 😴 Ten cuidado en la forma en que te desquitas, esa inmadurez le llega a alguien más…

* * *

Black: …

* * *

(Saw se levanta del suelo)

* * *

Saw: ¿Y irme al qué? No lograrás convencerte nunca ¿No? Las palabras malas le dan migraña al pequeño pajarito… (Dice con una sonrisa sádica)

* * *

... (Black mira fijamente a Saw sin expresión alguna)

* * *

... (Black se marcha del lugar mientras Saw la mira con enfado)

* * *

|La verdad yo quería romperle la cara a Saw, Pero no lo ice porqué sabía que seguiría molestándome con eso. Ella se toma muy enserió la vida de las niñas en el mundo real...

Tanto que empieza a inventarse cosas que ni siquiera son ciertas, Además es la más vieja…|

* * *

Saw: ¡¿Qué dijiste de mi :[]?! (Saca su espada gigante, al escuchar la línea anterior)

Black: O-O (Sale disparada mientras Saw la persigue por detrás)

* * *

I| 2 Horas después… |l

* * *

|Me pasé todo el tiempo pensando lo mismo... |

* * *

(Black piensa en voz alta mientras está sentada en una roca en medio de una empinada)

* * *

Black: […] Esperar… Más… ¿De qué? […] Siempre, en toda mi vida pude ir por mi cuenta y nunca lo ice… Porque nunca fue necesario... (Dice con la mirada hacia el suelo)

* * *

¿Qué no fue necesario? (Pregunta Dead estando sentada una roca más abajo que Black)

* * *

Black: ¿😐 Huh? (Mira a Dead)

* * *

Dead: … Hm~…

* * *

Dead: Chariot dijo que Mato estuvo aquí, Y que estaba contigo… ¿Fuiste al mundo real… O algo así? (Dice mientras se sienta al lado de Black)

* * *

Black: [...]

* * *

Dead: ¿Te quedaste por mucho tiempo cierto?

* * *

Black: … No…

Dead: Ah… Bueno, ¿Y por cuanto tiempo estabas ahí exactamente? ¿Hmmm~?

* * *

Black: 😒… No mucho…

* * *

Dead: 😐… Y supongo que ese pajarito… ¿Tenía sus razones para venir a este mundo…?

* * *

Black: Si… Bueno… La verdad no sé cómo de repente me la encontré por ahí… Muerta de frío y terror…

* * *

Dead: Ah, sí… Suelen necesitar consuelo y calidez… Son como porcelana a punto de romperse… (Dice viéndose las uñas "que son más bien garras")

* * *

Black: Si… […] Son muy… Delicadas… (Mira el cielo de colores)

* * *

Dead: Cosas de la vida ¿No? ¿Qué cosas hiciste? ¿Qué viste? ¿Viste a Yomi?

* * *

Black: ¿Puedes parar de preguntarme cosas? Lárgate… (Dice con molestia)

* * *

Dead: No, Si te dejo sola te daré en el gusto. Tú siempre quieres estar sola cuando no peleas. Eso te hace gruñona Blacky

* * *

Black: 😔 Yo lucho todo el tiempo… No hay día que falte que yo no allá hecho uso de mi llama…

* * *

Black: Lo sé, resulta tan interesante ver como brota tu sangre… (Dice con los ojos cerrados mientras muerde uno de sus dedos)

* * *

Dead: Pero… ¡Huh! 😯 hoy no se encendió. (Dice mirando a Black con una cara de falsa sorpresa)

* * *

Black: Sierra la boca. Solo fue por hoy…

* * *

Dead: Sabes que aun así es peligroso…

* * *

Black: ¿Ahora tú vas a empezar?

* * *

Dead: No, solo me preguntó que porqué te fuiste al mundo real…

* * *

Black:... Quién sabe... (Dice mientras mira a un lado)

* * *

Dead: ¿Por qué fuiste justo cuando Mato vino aquí?

* * *

Black: ... Qué se yo, fui a dejarla a su mundo…

* * *

Dead: Si… Claro... […] Oye…

Black: Que quieres…

* * *

Dead: Ten cuidado con esos… Sentimientos que sienten ellos 😐… Te puedes contagiar… (Le advierte a Black)

* * *

Black: 😒 Sentir no es una enfermedad… Y no tengo sentimientos. Solo expresiones y emociones…

* * *

Dead: Huhhh… Como sea… (Se lima las uñas con una roca pequeña)

* * *

Black: 😑 (Cierra los ojos mientras se relaja)

* * *

Dead: Hm~… Aun así puedes confundirte… (Dice con los ojos cerrados mientras sonríe falsamente)

* * *

Black: 😐… (Se levanta de la roca mientras se va caminando)

* * *

Dead: ¿Volverás para allá? (Pregunta mientras Black sigue alejándose)

* * *

No… (Dice Black mientras sigue caminando)

* * *

Dead:… Oye…

* * *

Black: 😒... Hm…

* * *

(Unas cadenas flotantes comienzan a rodear Black Rock Shooter)

* * *

Dead: Estás… En mi territorio~

* * *

|Al día siguiente… En el mundo real: Casa de Mato (Madrugada)|

* * *

¡Hahhh~! (Bostezo)

* * *

Mato: ¿Hm? Estoy en mi habitación... (Dice despertando)

* * *

Mato levántate, tienes que ir a la escuela… (Grita la Madre de Mato desde el living)

* * *

Huhhh… 😧 (Suspiro de Mato)

* * *

|Comedor|

* * *

Madre de Mato: Mato ¿Dónde está tu amiga?

Mato: ¡Eh…! Ella… Se fue temprano mamá…

* * *

Madre de Mato: Ah… Bueno... ¡Ah! ¿Y dónde estudia tu amiga Black?

Mato: ¿Dónde está mi hermano Hiro? (Pregunta cambiando de tema)

* * *

Madre de Mato: ¡Ah sí…! ¿Puedes ir a despertarlo Mato 😞?

Mato: 😟 Pero él nunca me hace caso-

Madre de Mato: Mato~... 😒

Mato: ¡😅 Ya voy Mamá! (Se para de la mesa)

* * *

(Después de unos minutos, Mato se alista saliendo de su casa a encontrarse con Yomi y Kagari para tomar el tren directamente a la escuela)

* * *

Mato: ¡Hola~! ¡Yomi, Kagari~! (Saluda con la mano mientras va corriendo hacia sus amigas en la esquina de la calle de Nachinami-cho)

* * *

Yomi: Hola Mato… (Saluda tranquilamente)

Kagari: ¡😲 Hola Mato!

Mato: ¡😄 Hola! ¿😯 Me retrasé mucho?

Kagari: No, acabamos de llegar también…

* * *

(Las chicas comienzan a cruzar la calle)

* * *

Yomi: ¿Yuu falta hoy a la escuela?

* * *

Mato: ¡Ah! Hoy Yuu tenía reunión en la mañana del club de baloncesto y tuvo que adelantarse en la hora…

* * *

Yomi: ¿Pero tú también no tienes que asistir Mato?

* * *

Mato: Uh, bueno-…

Kagari: Este es mes de reuniones privadas de jefes de los clubes… Los demás no pueden asistir…

* * *

Mato: Eso…

* * *

Yomi: Uh, no lo sabía…

* * *

Kagari: Yo tampoco, 😛 Apenas me enteré ayer…

* * *

Mato: Deberíamos apresurarnos, 😯 El tren parte en poco tiempo…

* * *

Mato: 😯 Uh~… (Saca su celular para ver la hora)

* * *

Mato: 😯... _"Me pregunto si ella vendrá…"_ (Piensa viendo la hora)

* * *

Yomi: Mato…

* * *

Mato: ¡Uh! ¿Qué sucede Yomi?

* * *

Yomi: Te vez un poco distraída ¿Pasa algo?

* * *

Mato: Oh, no pasa nada… Descuida Yomi…

* * *

Kagari: Si~ Si~… ¿ Entramos? Hice pastelillos ayer y los voy a rellenar con crema 😌…

* * *

|Escuela Secundaria: Entrada (Día)|

* * *

(Después de tomar el tren, las chicas llegan a la escuela caminando hacia el patio del frente)

* * *

Yuu: ¡Heeey! ¡Mato~! (Grita corriendo hacia las chicas desde la puerta de escuela)

* * *

Mato: Ah, ¡Yuu! (Dice volteando su mirada hacia Yuu)

* * *

Yuu: ¡Hola! Mato, Kagari, Yomi… (Dice jadeando del cansancio)

* * *

Yomi: Yuu… (Dice saludando con la mano)

* * *

Kagari: 😏 Hola…

* * *

Mato: ¿Qué sucedió en la reunión?

* * *

Yuu: ¡Huh…! Bueno, lo normal, el torneo de verano será en unos días, la maestra Kohata pondrá a prueba a los jugadores del club de baloncesto, y ya vienen las siguientes inscripciones para los nuevos clubes de este mes…

* * *

Mato: 😓 Huhhh… Kohachi otra vez nos va llevar a un viaje de entrenamiento ¿No? (Dice con una cara cómicamente melancolica)

* * *

Yuu: No… La verdad no lo cree necesario… 😨 Pero eres la número 1° del club y creo que te ve a subir y bajar cuantas veces quiera en el entrenamiento…

* * *

Mato: 😩 Huhhhhh~… Que mal… 😞 De tan solo escuchar eso ciento como mi estómago se revuelve… (Dice encogiendo los hombros y poniendo su mano en su estómago)

* * *

(Mato, Yomi, Yuu y Kagari entran a la escuela)

* * *

Yomi: ¿Black? Que nombre tan extraño 😞…

Kagari: ¿Ella es extranjera?

* * *

Mato: Uh~ Bueno algo así 😟…

* * *

Yuu: Black significa negro en inglés…

Kagari: ¿Asiqué si es extranjera?

Yuu: Eehhh~... ¿Si~?

* * *

Yomi: ¿Tú la conoces Yuu?

Yuu: Si. La verdad desde hace un tiempo, es muy interesante la forma en que se comunicaba conmigo 😅… JEJE… Hace tiempo…

* * *

Mato: ¡Oh! ¡Si quieren pueden ir a mi casa hasta tarde después clase 😄!

* * *

Yomi: Claro, Yo solo tengo que decirle a mi padre para que valla por mí.

* * *

Kagari: Yo también iré, Voy a hacer unos macarrones…

* * *

Yuu: Supongo que yo no llevaré nada más que los libros para estudiar 😮…

* * *

(Llega una de las compañeras del club de cocina)

* * *

Estudiante: ¡Kagari! ¡Tus pasteles se están quemando!

* * *

Kagari: ¡¿Qué :L?!

* * *

Estudiante: ¡Todo vuele a merengue quemado!

* * *

Kagari: ¡¿Cómo :L?!

* * *

Estudiante: ¡Están literalmente flácidos y negros!

* * *

Kagari: ¡Nnnooo~ :L! ¡Ya vuelvo! (Sale disparada con gran velocidad mientras saca humo de sus pies)

* * *

Mato: 😯 Huh… He-e Kagari, yo voy contigo-

Yuu: Mato ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

* * *

Mato: ¿Oh? Si…

* * *

Yomi: Yo voy a acompañar a Kagari, 😮 De seguro explotara otra vez… 😨 Y todo esto porque deja el horno encendido… ¡ESPERAME KAGARI…! (Se va corriendo)

* * *

Yuu: 😐…

* * *

Mato: ¿ Qué sucede Yuu?

* * *

Yuu: […] Black Rock Shooter…

* * *

Mato: 😯 ¿Huh?

* * *

Yuu: ¿Acaso estuvo aquí?

Mato: ¡Ah~! ¡Si~! ¡Yuu~!, ¡No lo creerás! ¡Vino aquí conmigo! ¡Y se comió más de 10 pastelillos en una pastelería y luego-!

Yuu: Que extraño...

Mato: ¿Huh…? ¿A qué te refieres…?

* * *

Yuu: No Mato, 😐 No es bueno que Black Rock Shooter este aquí (Dice seriamente)

* * *

Mato: Tranquila, Ya se fue al mundo alterno ¡😄 Pero volverá hoy! (Dice con emoción)

* * *

Yuu: ¿Volver? ¿Volverá aquí? ¿Por qué?...

Mato: Bueno~... Puede que por accidente yo allá terminado en el mundo alterno 😅...

* * *

Yuu: ¡¿Fuiste por tu cuenta?!

Mato: Bueno creo que me dormí 😞…

Yuu: ¡Mato!

Mato: ¿¡Qué?! No te enojes conmigo ¿Si…?

* * *

Yuu: ¡Me prometiste que nunca irías para allá!

* * *

Mato: 😟 Perdón… (Dice muy lastimada)

* * *

Yuu: ¿Qué pensabas exactamente en ese momento que fuiste para allá?

* * *

Mato: Bueno… no lo recuerdo muy bien… (Dice Mato tratando de recordar)

* * *

Yuu: ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Pero te desmayaste? (Pregunta pensando en muchas cosas)

* * *

Mato: ¿Qué? No lo creo…

* * *

Yuu: Hmmm…

* * *

Mato: No te preocupes… ¡Descuida ya verás a Black en mi casa 😀!

Yuu: Pero… Mato, yo no creo que vuelva…

Mato: ¿Huh? Pero… ¿😯 Por qué crees eso?

* * *

Kagari: 😦 Mis pasteles están negros como carbones… (Dice mientras llega caminando junto a Yomi "Quién está enfocada en su celular" desde el club de cocina)

* * *

Kagari: ¿Uh? ¿De qué hablaban mientras me fui?

* * *

Mato: Uhh…

Yuu: Nada…

Kagari: Ooh~ ¿Qué hablan?

Yuu: No, de nada 😓…

* * *

Yomi: Al final los pastelillos se perdieron… (Dice mientras guarda su celular)

* * *

Yomi: ¿De qué hablaban?

Yuu: ¡ ¡NnNnnNnaaadddaaaa~! ! (Grita con una cara cómicamente alterada)

Yomi: ¡Ah…! ¡No te enojes 😮!

* * *

Mato: 😯 Oh~… _"¿Qué querrá decir con que no cree que vuelva?"_ (Piensa mirando a Yuu)

* * *

(Suena la campana para comenzar la clase)

* * *

Yuu: ¡Vamos! ¡No vayamos a llegar tarde! (Dice mientras las cuatro van a la sala de clases)

* * *

Mato: 😟…

* * *

|Escuela secundaria: Clase 1-B (Día)|

* * *

(Mato, Yuu, Yomi y Kagari entran a clase justo cuando la profesora entra al salón)

* * *

Profesora: ¿Tengo su atención' Alumnos. De ahora en adelante nos acompañara una nueva estudiante de intercambio que acogeremos en nuestra clase...

* * *

(Entra una chica con cabello castaño y con ojos verdes, muy arreglada y bien peinada con un chico de cabello negro y con ojos azules mal arreglado y con el cabello un poco alborotado)

* * *

Hola yo soy Hiroshi Kibo, tengo 13 años, vengo de la escuela secundaria Chugakkou, y estoy encantada de conocerlos a todos. (Dice Kibo con mucha educación)

* * *

Profesora: Excelente presentación Hiroshi te enseñaron muy bien a comportarte en tu antigua escuela. (Dice encantada con la presentación de Kibo)

* * *

¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre joven estudiante? (Le pregunta la profesora al chico)

* * *

Boken… (Dice Boken)

* * *

Profesora: Y... ¿Su apellido?

* * *

Hiroshi… (Dice Boken)

* * *

¡Oh! Bien, ¿son parientes?

* * *

¡Si profesora! Somos hermanos… (Dice Kibo con mucha simpatía)

* * *

Profesora: Si, se nota Jeje... Bueno... (Se da cuenta del aspecto de Boken comparado con el de Kibo)

* * *

Profesora: Tomen haciento para comenzar la clase. Como nuevos alumnos, los profesores esperamos un comportamiento excelente, buen aspecto y un aceptable rendimiento.

(Dice mirando fijamente a Boken, y en el fondo refiriéndose a él)

* * *

¿No crees que parece muy extrovertida? (Le susurra Kagari a Yuu)

* * *

Yuu: 😮 No, ¿por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te quité tu popularidad 😆? (Susurra con una risita)

* * *

Kagari: No seas ridícula, 😑… yo soy PERFECTA (Responde irritada)

* * *

Yuu: Se ve muy amigable y su hermano es muy lindo…

* * *

Yuu: Oye, ¿Te parece lindo? (Susurra preguntando)

* * *

Kagari: pues yo no confío en ella... Pero lo de su hermano es cierto Jajaja... (Susurra riéndose)

* * *

(Kibo se sienta al lado de Kagari)

* * *

Kibo: 😊 (Mira a Kagari con una sonrisa)

Kagari: 😒...

* * *

Me pregunto si en realidad volverá... (Dice Mato pensando en voz baja)

* * *

Boken: ¿Volverá quién preciosa?

Mato: ¿Qué? ¿Preciosa? (Mira y se da cuenta de que Boken está sentado a su lado)

* * *

Boken: Si, así les digo a las chicas que me parecen lindas…

Mato: ¿L-lindas?

* * *

Pongan atención y callen el alboroto. (Dice la profesora en voz alta comenzando la clase)

* * *

Boken: Asique ya sabes, Si buscas diversión no me olvides ternura, estoy disponible por ahora (Dice en voz baja)

* * *

Mato: Mme-... Mm-… Ok... (Dice muy nerviosa)

* * *

Yomi: ¿😮 Uh...? (Se da cuenta de nerviosismo de Mato desde su asiento)

* * *

¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? (Pregunta Boken susurrando a Mato)

* * *

Mato: ...Kirito 😞... (Susurra Mato respondiendo con sarcasmo)

* * *

Boken: Perdón, creí que te llamabas Mato, lo dice en tu hoja. (Susurra)

Mato: ¡No mires mi hoja! (Susurra fuerte)

* * *

Boken: ¡Lo siento 😅! (Susurra disculpándose con Mato)

* * *

Mato: 😟 Mejor pon atención… (Susurra)

Boken: ¿A ti linda? ¿O la mujer aburrida que enseña cosas aburridas? (Susurra preguntando)

* * *

Mato: Hhm-... (Ignora a Boken)

Boken: Jeje... (Se ríe susurradamente)

* * *

Boken: Lo siento preciosa, ¿Puedes disculparme? a veces puedo ser muy romántico… (Susurra coqueteando)

* * *

Mato: ... creo que disfrutare salir al receso 😓... (Susurra)

* * *

|Escuela secundaria: Segundo receso (Día)|

* * *

(En el patio central de la escuela, las chicas caminan hacia la banca principal)

* * *

Yuu: 😆...

Yomi: 😃...

Kagari: 😋...

* * *

Mato: ¿Por qué ponen esas caras? (Pregunta confundida)

* * *

Yomi: Seguramente no recuerdas quién se sentó a tu lado… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

* * *

💗Booken~! (Grita un grupo de chicas flotando en el aire babeando por Boken mientras camina por ahí)

* * *

Boken: … (Voltea a mirar a Mato con una sonrisa galanaza)

* * *

(Al ver a Mato, Boken se acerca con el montón de chicas que lo siguen)

* * *

¡Se acerca Mato 😍! (Gritan Yuu y Kagari al mismo tiempo)

* * *

Mato: Ooh~… Me estuvo desconcentrando toda la clase 😣… (Dice sentándose en la banca)

* * *

Boken: Hola chicas, hola Mato…

* * *

Yuu: Ohh~! ¡Aparto el nombre de Mato para saludarla por separado 😍! (Piensa en voz alta)

* * *

Mato: Uhhh... ¿No ven el grupo de chicas que están detrás de él?

* * *

Boken: C hicas... ¿Me pueden dar un momento? (Pregunta al montón de chicas)

* * *

💗Sii Booken~! (Dicen todas esas chicas mientras se dispersan y desaparecen en el aire)

* * *

Boken: Tranquila preciosa, no te pongas celosa... Verás, estaba pensando si querrías que te llevará a tu casa después de clases...

* * *

(Yuu, Yomi y Kagari miran a Mato)

* * *

Mato: No :v… (Dice sin más)

* * *

(Boken le toma la mano a Mato y le da una flor)

* * *

Boken: Pido que me perdones por el comportamiento y la impresión que mostré al conocerte hermosa Mato,

Te obsequio esta flor cuyos pétalos de color rojo no se comparan a la belleza de tus ojos azules y resplandecientes.

* * *

(Yuu, Yomi, Kagari y las otras chicas que están ahí quedan boquiabiertas, Mientras los chicos miran a Boken con odio y rencor)

* * *

Haaahhhh~...(Dice cada chica que escucho las palabras de Boken)

* * *

Mato: QNn-! Ta-! Digo Si, bueno. No digo si a tu invitación, pero acepto tus disculpas 😕... (Dice nerviosa)

* * *

Boken: Okay, ¿Mañana quieres que te lleve a la escuela?

Mato: ¡¿Uh?! ¡N- No es necesario!

* * *

Boken: Ok… Como tú quieras preciosa...

* * *

(Cuando Boken se va el grupo de chicas flotantes lo van siguiendo de nuevo)

* * *

Mato: 😐… ¿Qué paso aquí?

Yomi: ¿ Te gusta Mato?

* * *

Mato: ¿¡Que?! ¡No seas ridícula Yomi! (Reclama con molestia en su rostro)

* * *

Mato: ¡Ni siquiera me gusta!

* * *

Kagari: ¡Mírate!

* * *

Yuu: ¡QUE ROMANTICO 😍!

* * *

Mato: ¡DIOS SANTO...!

* * *

|Escuela secundaria: Salida (Tarde)|

* * *

(Al terminar la escuela Mato, Yuu, Yomi y Kagari salen directo a su casa)

* * *

Yomi: Estoy segura de que nos divertiremos 😊

* * *

Kagari: Yo alcance a ser unos macarrones, ¡Los hice tan dulces como pude 😛!

* * *

Yuu: Si bueno 😅 yo también estoy emocionada Jejejeje...

* * *

Yomi: Y... ¿Qué pasa con Boken?

* * *

Mato: Ya dije que no me gusta además no creo que me agrade mucho, además es muy irritante… ¡JA! Haciéndose el romántico empedernido 😒…

* * *

Yuu: ¡Uuhh! ¡Dijiste "Además" muchas veces!

Kagari: ¿Tú crees Mato? Su hermana que se cree la gran cosa, se metió al club de cocina para intentar sobresalir 😑…

* * *

Yuu: ¡Sí! ¡Hizo un pastel tan delicioso, Lo compartió con toda la clase 😀!

* * *

Mato: ¡Si estaba delicioso!

Yomi: ¡Lo mismo digo 😁!

* * *

Kagari: Hablan como si mis madelines pasteles y macarrones supieran a burro 😒...

* * *

Yomi: También son ricos 😊…

* * *

Kagari: ¡😠 creo que la casa de Mato está muy cerca! (Dice mientras se adelanta de las demás)

* * *

(Yuu y Mato miran a Yomi)

* * *

Yomi: No entiendo ¿Que dije yo 😓?

* * *

(Mato, Yuu, Yomi y Kagari llegan a su casa)

* * *

Madre de Mato: ¡Hola niñas, pasen!

* * *

Kagari: Tomé señora Kuroi, ¡Hice estos macarrones para usted y su familia 😋!

* * *

Madre de Mato: Muchas gracias Kagari, los dejare en la nevera, suban a la habitación para que yo les lleve algo de comer

* * *

Yomi te vendré a buscar con Kagari a las diez (Dice el padre de Yomi por su celular)

* * *

Yomi: Si papá, Kagari, Nos vendrán a buscar a las diez…

* * *

Kagari: Ok, ¿Pero tu papá o el mío?

Yomi: El mío Kagari :|…

* * *

Kagari: Ah…

* * *

(Las chicas suben a la habitación de Mato)

* * *

Kagari: ¿Tu habitación está más grande?

Mato: Eh, no 😃…

* * *

Yomi: Traje libros para estudiar…

Yuu: Pero no vamos a estudiar ahora ¿No?

* * *

Yomi: Jeje... Claro que no 😅

* * *

Kagari: Yomi tiene el mismo libro pero con una portada diferente. (Dice Kagari tomando de la repisa el libro favorito de Mato)

* * *

Mato: Ah si, ¡El pequeño pajarito y los colores! Yo tengo una versión adelantada, ¡Amo está historia desde que era pequeña!

* * *

Kagari: ¿Te molesta si lo leo un poco?

Mato: No, ¡adelante!... […] Hmm…

* * *

... (Mato mira la hora de su celular)

* * *

Mato: Hm~... (Encoje sus hombros)

* * *

Yuu: [...] (Mira a Mato)

* * *

Yuu: ¿No quieren pelear? (Golpea a Yomi con una almohada)

Yomi: ¡Hey! (Contra ataca con una almohada más grande)

Kagari: ¡fuerte! ¡Así! (Kagari saca una almohada y golpea a Mato)

* * *

Mato: ¡Houch! XD (Saca una almohada para defenderse)

* * *

|En el mundo alterno...|

* * *

(Ocurre una pelea entre Black Rock Shooter y Dead Master)

* * *

(Black Rock Shooter le dispara a Dead mientras esta esquiva sus disparos atacándola con su hacha, momento en que

Black saca su espada para contratacar y a punto de que Dead la impacte con su hacha Black la bloquea con su espada empujándola pero de inmediato Dead con sus cadenas atrapa a Black y arrastrándola por todo el lugar chocando con todo a su paso causándole un dolor impresionante, después Black cae en un lugar muy lejos en el cual Dead se apresura para seguir luchando)

* * *

Black: Típico... (Dice Black con mucho dolor en su cuerpo)

* * *

Dead: Bla~ack...

(Llega Dead por sorpresa atacando a Black con su hacha mientras esta esquiva el inminente ataque)

* * *

Black: Que… (Dice levantándose del suelo mientras Dead corre a toda velocidad hacia ella)

* * *

Dead: En el mundo real... ¿Viste a Yomi? (Pregunta Dead mientras Black corre hacia ella con su espada para atacarla)

* * *

Dead: No... ¿Por qué? (Pregunta Black tratando de penetrar a Dead con su espada)

* * *

Dead: Quería saber cómo esta, como luce…

(Dice distrayéndose y dejando que Black la tire al suelo atravesando su brazo con su espada)

* * *

Dead: 😠… Mierda…

* * *

Black: Obviamente tiene tu aspecto...

Como Mato tiene mi aspecto... (Dice retirando su espada del brazo de Dead mientras para la pelea por completo)

* * *

Dead: 😐…

* * *

Black: Adiós...

Dead: ¡¿A dónde crees que vas 😠?! (Le toma el brazo a Black)

* * *

Black: Suelta... (Se zafa de Dead)

* * *

Black: Adiós... (Se va caminando)

* * *

Dead: Imbécil... (Le lanza unas cadenas a Black para atacarla)

* * *

Black: ¡…! (Esquiva las cadenas de un salto hacia adelante mientras estas chocan y explotan en el suelo dejando humo por todos lados)

* * *

(El humo se dispersa)

* * *

Dead: ¿Eh? (Se confunde sin encontrar a Black)

* * *

Dead: 😐 Hm…

* * *

|En otro lugar del mundo alterno...|

* * *

(Chariot y Black Gold Saw discuten por algo estúpido)

* * *

Saw: Por favor. Te vez ridícula 😓 Dice acostada sobre una roca liza)

Chariot: ¡Ooh Por favor! ¡Me veo espectacular!

* * *

Saw: No necesitas una pose épica de entrada para luchar 😒...

* * *

Chariot: Tienes razón, en vez de una pose épica debería ser algo más tierno ¿No?

* * *

Chariot: ¡Qué te parece esta 😙! (Dice mientras posa kawaiimente)

* * *

Saw: 😐... _"No tenía que juntarme con una tipa como esta"_ (Piensa con una leve expresión de vergüenza)

* * *

Hola… (Dice Strength al llegar)

* * *

Chariot: ¡Hhahhh! 😙 - 😘 ¡Vamos a pelear! (Grita haciendo la pose kawaii)

* * *

Strength: ¡Claro! :D. Si nunca más me muestras eso ]:l...

* * *

Chariot: 😒 Olvídalo...

* * *

(Black llega caminando)

* * *

Chariot: ¡AHhahhh! 😙 ¡Hola pelea conmigo Black Rock Shooter! (Dice mientras intenta de nuevo la misma pose kawaii)

* * *

Black: 😐... (Ignora a Chariot)

* * *

Strength: Hola Black...

Black: Hola Strength...

* * *

Saw: Caes realmente bajo Chariot…

Chariot: Pfff 😒 ni quería que me saludara…

* * *

Black: […]

* * *

Black: 😐... (Se va caminando)

* * *

Chariot: ¿Por qué siempre hace eso?

Saw: No lo sé. No me preguntes

Strength: ¿Qué cosa?

* * *

Chariot: Es que Black siempre se va cuando algo no le gusta, o porque simplemente lo ase…

* * *

Strength: Ooh… Bueno... No lo sé...

Saw: Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de Black Rock Shooter...

Chariot: ...MATRIX O-O falta poco...

Strength: No tiene nada que ver con Matrix 😒...

* * *

Chariot: Si en el futuro seremos esclavizados por robots tenemos que ver las señales... Black Rock Shooter… Es uno de ellos…

* * *

Strength: ¡ES UNA PELICULA!

* * *

Chariot: ¡ENTONCES ES YAAAAAAAZ!

* * *

Strength: NUNCA MAS CHARIOT… (Se va)

* * *

|Casa de Mato (Noche)|

* * *

(Son las diez de la noche y Yomi y Kagari se van a sus casas)

* * *

Yomi: ¡Adiós Mato! Me divertí mucho… (Dice a punto de entrar al auto de su padre con Kagari y Yuu)

* * *

Mato: Adiós Yomi...

* * *

Kagari: Adiós Mato te veo mañana…

* * *

Yuu: Adiós Mato… (Dice entrando al auto)

Mato: Gracias, Adiós...

* * *

|Habitación de Mato (noche)|

* * *

(Mato se encuentra tirada en su cama mientras ve el libro del pequeño pajarito vestida con su pijama)

* * *

Mato: Hahhhh~… (Bosteza con lagrimitas en sus ojos)

* * *

(Su hermano Hiro se asoma por la puerta)

* * *

Hiro: Mato, Mamá dijo que ya tenemos que dormir…

* * *

Mato: Hm… (Dice ignorándolo por completo)

* * *

Hiro: ¿Qué lees? ¿Estás leyendo ese libro otra vez?

* * *

Mato: [...]

* * *

Hiro: […]

* * *

Hiro: Llevas leyendo eso desde que tengo memoria ¿No te cansas?

* * *

Mato: ¡😣 Entiendo Hiro! ¡Ya vete a dormir! (Dice mientras se sienta de un tirón)

* * *

Hiro: ¡HMMMMMM~! (Le saca la lengua a su hermana)

* * *

(Hiro cierra rápidamente la puerta)

* * *

Mato: Hah~… Siempre me hace lo mismo… (Se tira otra vez)

* * *

Mato: […] (Cierra el libro dejándolo a un lado)

* * *

Mato: Huh… (Se da la vuelta cerrando los ojos)

* * *

Mato: Supongo que ya es muy tarde (Dice con los ojos cerrados)

* * *

(Mato se levanta de la cama para ir a apagar la luz)

* * *

Mato: Huahhhh~… (Bosteza mientras apaga la luz y cierra la puerta de la habitación)

* * *

Mato: Supongo que se le olvido… 😩… (Dice caminando hacia su cama)

* * *

Mato: 😨 Supongo que estaba ocupada… (Dice cruzando los brazos con los ojos cerrados y una ceja levantada)

* * *

(Mato abre su cama y se acuesta en ella)

* * *

Mato: Huhhh… 😣 Hace mucho frío… (Dice tapándose hasta la cabeza)

* * *

Mato: 😓… O- Otra vez no… (Comienza a temblar)

* * *

|En el mundo alterno...|

* * *

(Dead Master camina en alguna parte de este mundo)

* * *

¿...? (Dead se da cuenta de que algo la observa desde lejos)

* * *

(Dead saca su hacha pensando que quieren atacarla)

* * *

Dead: ¿Chariot?...

* * *

No puedes verme... ¿O sí? (Voz misteriosa)

* * *

(Dead se da vueltas tratando de saber quién le está hablando)

* * *

Dead: No te conozco...

* * *

Claro que no me conoces... Talvez… Mi voz no es muy reconocible para tus oídos... (Voz misteriosa)

* * *

Dead: No perteneces aquí, Vete al mundo de donde viniste...

* * *

No puedes asegurar si vengo de otro mundo. Crees que soy una amenaza. (Voz misteriosa)

* * *

Dead: Tú eres una amenaza...

* * *

Los seres como tu actúan por instinto y son impulsados e influenciados por cargas mentales provenientes de un reflejo de tu mundo, es normal que pienses así...

Dime... ¿Tienes algo que proteger? (Voz Misteriosa)

* * *

Dead: ... ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

* * *

Verás querida Dead Master... Hay razones... Causas... Respuestas... Dime tú. (Voz misteriosa)

* * *

Dead: HHH! (Siente un dolor fuerte en su cabeza)

* * *

Algo... muy importante...

* * *

l|...CONTINUARA...|l


	2. DE FANFIC A MANGA BRS AMOR PROTECTOR

DE FANFIC A MANGA [BLACK ROCK SHOOTER AMOR PROTECTOR]

¡Hola amigos! Pues hablaré respecto a mí a Fanfic de BRS [BRS AMOR PROTECTOR],

ya sé que no hice la segunda parte, pero la razón de eso fue que básicamente siento que esto se merece más que ser un Fanfic.

A sí que LO COMBERTIRÉ en MANGA. Esta decisión la tomé desde hace tiempo. Y probablemente si sigua la historia desde ahora,

ya que me serviría de guion, pero no prometo nada, lo que voy a hacer es poner unos links en la descripción de mi perfil de AMINO

donde hay una comunidad de BRS. Deséenme suerte, eh mejorado mucho en cuanto al dibujo, y me siento orgullosa. Gracias por leer.

Y por tener la paciencia XD ¡GRACIAS!


End file.
